


(TTS podfic) To Save Them All by Goldenpetal13

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Teen Wolf, Text to speech, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's summary: AU, FutureFic/Re do of Season 1, Something happens, something bad, and Stiles finds a way to go back in time to change the past and save them all, to give them a future. He finds the way back and then swaps places with Scott and he gets bitten by Peter instead. Now he has to change the events that where set in motion after that event and maybe, just maybe they’ll all get to live.





	(TTS podfic) To Save Them All by Goldenpetal13

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Save Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779631) by [Goldenpetal13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Enjoy.

[4shared](https://www.4shared.com/s/fHcWvykIzei)


End file.
